I Found a Boy
by Vibranttt
Summary: Quinn and Sam must survive a zombie apocalypse. Do they have what it takes?  Rated M for violence and language and later smut  ?
1. Chapter 1

It's a mad world. People…dying on every corner. Any chance that death gets it will strike. To bad the whole world went to hell. What is today? Thursday? Or maybe it's Saturday. All I knew is that it doesn't matter anymore. Surviving is what matters the most right now. Not what happened at school yesterday, but the fact that we now have to fight off flesh eating zombies. You're probably asking. 'Zombies? They're real?' Not until recently though. The government has been working on some monkey's….testing them. I don't know what for. But one got loose and the world suddenly went wild. Millions of people walk the streets dead now. And all we can do is defend for ourselves. Trust no one. But, before we go any further I want to introduce myself. My name is Quinn Fabray. I'm 17 years old, senior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. **Was **the captain of the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad, until I got knocked up by a jack ass football player who pressured me into having sex with him. I was stupid enough to let him use me like that. But I've grown. A lot actually. I got a job at the local grocery store in the produce section and had a place of my own. That doesn't matter anymore, because you know. The zombies.

I was at school when the outbreak started. Kids suddenly started getting sick and throwing up. You don't know exactly why they suddenly started to get so sick. Everyone thought it was just another flu that attacked the school. But it was much larger than that.

A half a month later nothing has changed. Just the number of zombies. I managed to not run out of food until recently. Then I decided to set out on my own. Only during the day time though. Night time was full of surprise and I did not want to be surprised. I made my way through the mess that used to be my town. My hair in a high pony tail and a baseball bat in my hand I walked the streets of Lima. I saw a couple of walkers and avoided them by going through the alley. Just down the street was a drug store and I hoped it wouldn't be completely ransacked. Even a couple of crackers would do. I finally got to the store and walked through the back. I slowly creeped around the corner just incase. Looking through the back I managed to find a bag, spoiled cheese, some chips and a case of water. Also some feminine hygiene products. I set my baseball bat down and inspected the pain killers in the pharmacy area. But suddenly I heard a crunching sound behind me and spun around. I hit the floor with a big thud and didn't have enough time process what had just happened to me. All I could see a blurred picture of a tall boy with blonde hair. Only he didn't look like he was infected.

"She isn't a walker!" I heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sam?" I said, feeling my head with my hand.

"Quinn? Are you okay? I didn't know you weren't infected."

"I'm bleeding..." Everything was still blurred. I heard Sam rummaging around in a dark corner.

"Here's a bottle of water. I'll get you some pain killers." He walked around the corner and I could hear the rattling of a bottle in the next room. "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

I still couldn't process what just happened. I decided to close my eyes and sleep it off.


	2. Chapter 2

I awakened in a dark room. It was small and looked like some sort of office. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I don't remember what happened but my head was throbbing and I tried to stand up.

"Woah there!" Sam grabbed my arm to keep me from falling backwards.

"Sam? Why am I here? What did you do to me!" I screamed out.

"Shh! They're going to hear you." He pleaded.

"What? Who's going to hear me?" I screamed…again.

"The infected!" He tried to say it in a low tone but he did not succeed.

I suddenly snapped back to reality and realized what had happened. I reached for my baseball bat and held it close to me.

"Quinn," He said laughing with a smile. "your safe." I sat back down and sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed something above my head. "Take this."

"What are they?" I said looking up at him.

"Advil. For your headache."

I popped a pill and grabbed the water bottle next to me. "Thanks."

"So…." I looked up at him. He put his hand through his blonde hair and stared at me. "I thought I was the only one left in this town. Either everyone evacuated or they turned."

"I thought I was the only one too…but then again I haven't been out of my house since it began."

"You live close?" He asked, his eyes getting brighter.

"Just down the street."

He grabbed his crowbar and peered out the window. "The sun will go down soon. We better move." He took a backpack and stuffed it with some of his clothes, canned food, water and the stuff I managed to find earlier. "You ready?"

"Wait, why are we leaving?" I asked, getting up.

"We need to move to a safer place." He grinned at me and flung the door open. He stepped outside not a walker in site. I would have to lead the way. I went through the same alley I took to get to the drug store.

Sam and I met in Glee club. We only knew each other's names though. There was too much drama and everyone quit before we could get to know each other.

We walked through the alley and the sun was just beginning to fall. Stepping over some branches I turned the corner and ran into three walkers. I ducked behind a car and turned to Sam. "We should try to avoid them but if they see us be prepared, ok?"

"Gotcha captain." He said. I looked back with confused look on my face. "Sorry…"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. I walked on the sidewalk trying to be sneaky. Taking slow breaths one of the infected turned towards us and made a horrific screeching sound. It started running full charge towards us.

"Oh shit." I said, raising my baseball bat in the air. The other two walkers turned their attention to us also. They too started running towards us. "What do we do?"

"Kill them!" Sam grunted when he hit the thing in the head. It was Mike. Mike from Glee club. I started to shake with fear. I recognized the other zombies to. Dave and Santana. Santana was wearing her Cheerio's uniform still, so I'm guessing she was one of the people who had gotten sick at school. My lip began to tremble because one of my friends where dead and I would have to kill her. Sam had already taken down Dave and had his blood all over his shirt.

Santana looked at me with hungry eyes. I could see the excitement in her face. I tried to keep the tears in. "Santana…." I started to breath more heavily. Before I knew it, half of her skull was on the cement. Sam had hit her with his crowbar. She started flinching like she was having a seizure. Sam raised his weapon in the air and I stopped him. "Stop!" I screamed. "We can't kill her."

"What do you mean we can't kill her? If we don't she will kill us."

"She's my friend!" I snapped at him. "She was a bitch, but she doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"But she's already dead!" I gave him a don't-say-that kind of look. "The least we can do is put her out of her misery."

My eyes were overflowing with tears. Sam did have a point and we were starting to lose sunlight. "Fine…." I sighed.

I heard the crunching of her skull and it went dead silent. Sam looked over Santana's lifeless body. "We better get going."

I led the rest of the way in silence. I couldn't stop replaying what had just happened. Images of her lifeless body danced in my head. We finally reached my house and I unlocked the gate and walked up the narrow sidewalk leading to my house. I was thankful I had a gate around my house. "Home sweet home…"

"It's nice. What is it?"

"One bed and bath. Livable."

"I see. Do you still have running water?"

"I actually do. Surprising, right? The water heater doesn't work though."

"Fine with me. May I take a shower?" He set his backpack down next to the door and looked around.

"Yeah. Let me show you the bathroom." I stepped into my bedroom, Sam following behind me. I grabbed a clean towel and a bar of soap and handed it to him. Pointing at another door in my room I said, "There's the bathroom. If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks." He smiled.

I walked into the living room and heard the shower turn on. Walking over to the fireplace I accidently hit something with my foot. I bent over to see what it was. It was our yearbook from last year. I flipped through the pages wondering how many were dead. Then I finally got to the 'Clubs' section in the yearbook and embraced myself because I knew that the Glee Clubs picture would show up soon. First was the Art club, then anime club. Finally I made it to Glee's page. I looked at their happy faces. Mike was next to Tina. Tina was next to Rachel. Oh, Rachel. Just looking at their happy faces kills me.

Even though High School wasn't nice to me I would miss it. Walking in the hallways, pep rallies, homecoming and prom. I was labeled a slut sophomore year, a freak junior year and a nobody senior year. Life can be so cruel sometimes.

I heard my stomach growl and I casually got up and walked over to Sam's backpack. I opened the front pocket to find the stuff that I had gotten before he knocked me out. Looking inside the pocket I also found a metal case. I opened the case to find a picture of his family, smiles and all. His two little siblings were close to him and hugging him. I wonder what happened to them.

I heard the shower turn off and closed the pocket and raced back to the couch. Sam had walked out half naked with a towel around his waist and my jaw dropped. I forgot how fit he actually was. He didn't notice me staring at him and he grabbed a pair of clothes from his backpack. I turned back around before he could and he walked back into my room. "I forgot my clothes…" He told me.

I blushed a little bit, "Umm…are you going to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

Sam walked out with a disappointed look on his face, "I wasn't planning on it. Not unless you want me to?"

"No! No. I want you to stay." I smiled at him. We didn't have anyone else, so why would be split? "Sorry if that offended you..."

"It's okay." He grinned back at me, "I have some food. Not much but enough to last a couple of days."

"Do you think anyone else is alive?" I was looking at the fireplace and he sat down next to me.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." He said. "Before we left I grabbed a pack of cards. Wanna play?"

"Sure." He got up and got the deck of cards. I sat on the floor and saw the yearbook again. "Don't you remember Nationals?" I grinned.

"How could I forget?" He smiled.

"It was magical…" I remember the bright lights, the hotel, the laughs we shared with each other. "I wonder what it looks like now." The smile suddenly disappeared on my face. I pictured what Times Square looks like. I could picture millions, maybe even thousands of bodies on the sidewalks. Cars overturned, buildings on fire. "I want to find the others."

"What?" He sound surprised.

"We found each other. I'm pretty sure others are still alive…" I kept thinking about what Rachel told me the last day I saw her. She told me she was happy with her life. I don't know why she told me that…everything was hectic that day.

"You know how hard it will be to find the others?"

"What do we have to lose?"

Sam thought for a second, looking around the room. Then he looked me straight in the eye, "Then we better make a plan." He grinned.

I was so happy I jumped up and threw my arms around him, laughing and smiling. I realized what I was doing and detached myself from him. "Um, sorry." I pulled my shirt down.

He grinned, "It's okay."


End file.
